Real world TV
by kungfukitty
Summary: A continuation of my Big Brother fic. Stars a few more characters...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Me no own so

You no sue!

**WARNING: This author ate one bag of marshmallows, two bags of crisps, two Dairy milk bars, three cans of Coke and about twenty packets of Polos during the writing of this fanfiction.**

**FF.net are not responsible for the consequences…**

Author's note: Hey People! I've started a new story now to continue my big brother parody, but as all of you know (if you've read ch.6) it's not really a gameshow anymore, as nobody's being voted off. Don't worry though; everything our stars do is still being broadcast by live TV to the whole world! If you haven't read "Big Brother My Way!" before, then I suggest you do (if ya click on my authorname it'll be in my profile) coz otherwise you probably won't get the plot.

I added a few more characters last time (Jack and Daniel from Stargate, Sirius from Harry Potter, Pikkoro from Dragonball, my friends Katie and Hannah, and of course, ME!) and as I got addicted to the anime programme, Gundam Wing over the half term, I decided to add a couple of characters from that too. Don't Groan! It's my fic and I can add whoever I want, anyway, they're cool, if you have any taste at all you'll like them. If you think I'm childish for liking Gundam Wing, then go and have a look at the Gundam Wing fanfic in the anime section, I'm sure you'll find plenty of writers on there who are way older than me. For all you non-Gundam fans (go get cable!) I thought I'd just quickly introduce the characters. 

The series is about some kids in the army, in the future, when soldiers fight using Mobile suits (think Transformers but way cooler), which have taken over from the fighter planes and boats and stuff of today. Five of the best pilots (the kids) from the Alliance (that would be countries like Japan, America, Europe etc,) have been chosen to use five "Gundams" (like duh! A mobile suit made of Gundanium, whatever that is…) and the series is all about their fights for the space colonies, which are really big spaceships of people living just like they do on earth, but as earth is getting over populated they've moved out to the colonies. The pilots have to stop an organization called OZ, from taking control of the colonies. It's actually a pretty deep story, touching on things like is it treason for pacifists not to fight, or for a soldier to change sides if he doesn't believe in what he's fighting for. Oops, that took longer than I expected… anyway, to the characters.

_Heero_ is the main character of the series; he is an excellent pilot and the leader of the team. He doesn't talk much. He says Omae o kourosu ('I will destroy you' in Japanese,) a lot. After he first met his girlfriend, Relena, he tried to kill her. Several times, (don't worry, I'll explain.) For some reason, he is the character everyone likes, though of course-

_Duo_ is my absolutely positutely fave character ever, he's so Cooooll! (Starts praising Duo at her Duo shrine) He's like, the joker of the series and living proof of my motto for life "It's possible to be psychotically happy and morbid as hell at the same time." No he didn't say that, that's my line. He's kind of Goth, in a very funny way, (he wears black all the time and named his Gundam "Deathscythe") But constantly acts as if he's on a sugar high. ('Smile at your enemies, they'll think you're on some kind of mind altering substance' I got that from a fanfic called 'Everything I need to know in life, I learned from Duo!') I would love to go on forever about him, but *sigh* I do have to move on to the other characters…

_Quatre_ is my next fave character of the series, and he's another pilot. He's rich. He's really sweet and came from a pacifist family, so he never kills anyone unless he has to, and even then he gets all upset about it and goes on for weeks, then usually he has to be looked after by Trowa, who is the oldest pilot (about 17) and people are always writing fics about the two of them being Yaoi/Slash together, which I think is WRONG WRONG WRONG, but don't get me started on slash writers, or we'll be here all day!

_Trowa,_ Ummm… I really have nothing to say about this guy… He used to work in the circus throwing knifes but hardly ever smiles, which is weird for a clown. He talks less than Heero. Ummm, I really have nothing else to say.

_Wufei_ is a Chinese Gundam pilot, which could account for his mistrust of the other pilots, in fact, though people are always writing fics where he falls in love, or actually has a social life, I don't think he trusts people in general. He has a tendency to scream INJUSTICE! At the top of his voice when about to launch an attack or whatever, and has a weakness complex, like when he was beaten in battle and refused to fight anymore as he thought he was a "weakling."

_Relina_ is not a pilot; she's Heero's girlfriend, and also heir to the Sanc kingdom (so she's really rich), which is a pacifist state. Oh yeah, the thing where Heero kept trying to kill her the first few months after he met her was that he thought she was a spy or something coz she kept on following him around, (she was in lurve, the poor misguided thing!) She makes these really good speeches which I swear if we ever have a history essay to do on pacifism then I am gonna tape and copy down. As she's really really rich I've decided that the characters are gonna stay at her HUGE mansion for a while, which happens to be conveniently located on another desert island somewhere. I don't have any thing else to say on Relina except that people on FF.net are always dissing her for following Heero around and I don't think she deserves it.

_Dorothy._ (aka the wicked witch of the colonies) Dorko is here for entertainment purposes only. MY entertainment. If she offends you in any way, (her voice, THOSE eyebrows,) then ignore her, I promise she will be unconscious for most of the time anyway.

Oh yeah, if you want to see pics of Duo, or any of the GW gang, so you know who the hell I'm going on about, then go to [http://ami.animenetwork.com/macey/pages/gwgallerygr1b.html][1] it's a gallery of pics of the five pilots, and theres also links to galleries of just Duo. *^_^* Not that I'd know anything about them. Really! Why don't you believe me?

There, now that didn't take _too_ long, did it? Now, to the story!

# It starts…

_It was a typical day at the Peacecraft household…._

"DUO, YOU BAKA! INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed, after being attacked by Duo and his latest find from the attics of Relina's mansion, a camera…

"Chill, Wuffie! I was just having some fun! If it makes you feel any better, I got a picture of Heero after he passed out last night over his laptop, and he was smiling in his slee…"

"OMAE O KOUROSU!!!" Heero shouted, followed by a long stream of Japanese curses. He exploded down the stairs after Duo, with his trusty gun fully loaded. Duo yelped, and ran outside to escape his now TWO possible assassins. As they followed Duo and ran out into the garden, the others could hear Wufei screaming "…and for the nine-thousandth time…DON'T CALL ME WUFFIE, YOU BAKA…!!"

In the silence that followed Duo's swift exit from the house, the rest of the 'sane' people let out a sigh of relief, and went about what they were doing before Duo's [fifth] assault of the evening.

_Like I said, a typical day… (With this crowd!)_

Suddenly the Doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" called Relina. "Hiya Jenni!" she said to the blonde girl standing in the doorway. "How's that fanfic going, you haven't put a new chapter up for ages!"

"Ummm… that's kind of what I'm here to talk to you about. I need a favour…"

Duo chose this moment to come thundering back into the house, "Help!! Jenni, they're after me, HELP!!!"

Jenni rolled her eyes. "Duo, whatever you could possibly have done, I'm sure you were asking for it!" she said with exaggerated patience, while trying to pry her _boyfriend_ off her waist. (Well if Katie can have Draco…)

At this time, Relina, Quatre and Trowa were trying desperately to persuade Heero and Wufei not to kill Duo.

"Er…Hi?" said one of the other girls who had followed Jenni into the house.

"Oh, Sorry!" said Jenni. "These are my friends, Katie Rowe and Hannah Thomas." She waved vaguely in the direction of the two girls, who were looking warily at Duo, still hanging on to Jenni's waist.

"Jenni has friends?" asked _Wuffie_ sarcastically. (oops, I mean Wufei!)

"You know, I don't like you very much." Said Jenni threateningly to _Wuffie_.

"Wuffie? What the f*ck's up with that?"

"Language!" 

"F*ck your language! First it was Duo, and now you! I'm leaving you losers!"

**Wuffie** stormed out. (Oops I did it again! HEY! Who invited her?)

*ahem* anyway…

"Sorry about Wufei." Said Relina. "It's just that a certain Gundam pilot's been annoying him incredibly today, even more than usual!"

Jenni looked exasperatedly at Duo, who, now Wufei was gone, had let go of her waist and was tying Trowa's shoelaces together.

"I wonder who _that _could be."

Trowa, who had been lying on a sunbed by the pool, woke up when Duo threw a glass of cold water in his face. His expression went from one of surprise, to the all-too-familiar "I want to hurt Duo" expression. He got up quickly, and then tripped up, catching hold of Quatre, who was bringing some drinks out on a tray, and finally fell, pulling the bewildered Quatre with him, into the swimming pool.

When Trowa finally managed to regain his composure, standing dripping wet on the side of the pool, he looked around angrily for his tormentor.

Duo said nothing, but merely raised an arm and pointed innocently at Heero…

******

When the group were inside (after Trowa and Quatre had dried off,) everyone was eating around a long table. (Jenni, Hannah and Katie had been unable to refuse dinner by Relina's cooks.)

"So, Jenni, how's that TV show going?" asked Relina.

"AH. That was what I wanted to ask you about. You see, we've been having a few problems with the contestants…"

"Oh? How?"

"Well, the shows over now, but none of them wanted to leave. I decided to start a new show, but with no-one being kicked out, kind of like Real World (on MTV), where they come and go as they please. Problem is, there's only so much you can do on a desert island, and they're getting really bored. When the type of people I chose for my show get bored, they do strange things."

"Like what?" asked Quatre innocently.

"Y'know Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. The wizard boy." Said Trowa impatiently.

"He's started to wear leather. Constantly."

While everyone at the table cringed, Katie just smirked.

Duo pointed a finger in her direction. "I know somebody who doesn't mind!" 

Relina coughed politely. "Oh Jenni, you poor thing! If there's anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if maybe they could come stay here for a while? I know it's a lot to ask, but your estate is so big…"

"Oh of course!" Said Relina. "We'd love to have you!"

"Err… Relina?" said Heero. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but doesn't Jen and all her friends coming here mean that we'll be part of her fanfic too?"

"I don't see a problem with that Heero." Said Relina sternly.

"Awright!" Duo did a High five with Jenni. Katie's grin became wider…

"Oh Brilliant." Said _Wuffie_ sarcastically. "This is gonna be great. Giving Jenni and _that_ weakling the power over our lives, what we do, what we say…"

"I'm leaving home!" said Heero. 

******

Meanwhile, in a small English town called East Leake, five girls were having a sleepover. (ie. The author's friends.)

"But I wanted to watch Angel!" moaned Ellie dramatically, her brown curls falling around her scowling face.

"Oh shut up Ellie!" said Kirsty meanly, using the exact tone of voice her twin sister, Rowena, usually used to talk to the poor girl.

"Yeah Ellie!" bullied Rowena. "WE want to watch Jenni's show!"

"Of course…" agreed Felicity. "We also want to see how Katie's getting on with Draco!"

The girls smirked.

The girls turned on the TV and saw, instead of the usual island scene, the gang inside of one of Relinas jet planes, which she had sent to carry the group to her mansion.

"I thought they were on an island?" asked Manisha, who was sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn.

"Naah," said Kirsty. "Jenni changed it, Again!"

:::Its not my fault I have a short attention span!!"::: shouted the irate author over the voice-over.

"I didn't know she was there" whispered Kirsty in the silence that followed Jenni's little outburst.

"HEY!" shouted Ellie. "You didn't tell me ANGEL was in it!" she scrambled towards the TV screen trying to get to her 'one true love'.

"Like, how sad?" said Kirsty spitefully.

"You can talk!" said Manisha. "You're a Westlife fan!"

"And proud of it girl!" announced Kirsty. "Right Ro? Uh…Rowena?"

No one answered her.

"Uhh..." said Kirsty. "Where's Rowena?"

"More to the point, where's that giant bag of Minstrels gone?" asked Felicity, worriedly.

"I dunno." Suddenly, Manesha's eyes went wide. "You don't think…"

All of a sudden, a burst of hysterical giggling came from the hallway outside the room. The four remaining girls looked at each other. Ellie spoke up first.

"Oh…my…god…"

(A/N- Based on a very-true, well-known fact between me and my friends: NEVER give Rowena too much sugar, or else…)

******

Back on Relina's island…

Everybody was sunbathing around the pool, enjoying the last moments of peace they would have before the big brother gang got there. Katy was smiling in her sleep, and occasionally murmuring "Draco," but everyone was trying really hard to ignore this. Hannah was sitting on a sunbed listening to Relina's extensive 'Beatles' collection, Wufei was dunking Trowa in the pool, Quatre was looking uncomfortable, wanting to help Trowa but not wanting to get wet again (self-preservation was winning), and Jenni, Relina, Duo and Heero were giggling in a corner, organising tonight's 'entertainment' for the guests. (You'll find out what _that_ is later.)

Relina's butler came out in to the garden. "Miss Relina? You have a visitor."

Relina looked disappointed, as she was expecting the BB gang. " A visitor? Now who could that be?"

Heero looked scornfully at her. "Who is it _usually._ You know, _just_ when she's not wanted?"

"Sounds like somebody who's already _here._" Said Wufei pointedly.

"I heard that!" said Jenni.

"Oh…Damn!" Said the usually refined Relina. "I just realised who it is."

"Who is it?" asked Jenni.

"Guess."

"_Dorothy._" Said Jenni, her eyes narrowing to evil slits.

The two girls walked off.

Heero started after them. Duo stopped him, with a wicked smile, "Let them have their fun."

About fifteen minutes later the girls came back carrying the unconscious Dorothy between them, and chucked her limp body into the swimming pool.

"Good riddance to an Evil Bitch!" cackled Relina. Heero stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"I taught her that one," grinned Jenni.

While the other GW characters cheered at the disposal of Dorothy (for a while anyway, I have more torturing in mind for her yet!) Hannah's small voice could barely be heard over the din. "That's bad Karma ya know!"

******

Meanwhile, at the Nottingham Ice centre, where Westlife were preparing for a concert, a certain sugar-crazy fan-girl crept backstage…

******

Back on Relina's plane, chaos had ensued when Jack had recommended Draco turn back Harry potter (the frog) into a human, so that J.K.Rowling could go back to writing her fifth book, and therefore, please his beloved Hannah.

Draco of course, had not taken kindly to this suggestion, and was currently trying to force Jack's gun down his throat.

:::RIGHT! Break it up NOW! This is your captain speaking!:::

"That's not our captain, that's Jenni!" stated Charlotte. 

:::Well would you like me to leave? There's certainly nobody else flying this damn plane!:::

"NO! Stay, I'm sorry!" apologised Charlotte. "But how-?"

:::I'm the author! I can be in two places at once!:::

Draco, who had dropped Jack, now satisfied that he wouldn't 'challenge' the 'Great Slytherin Prince' again, looked at Hermione, thinking longingly of Katie. "Yeah, wouldn't that be handy."

:::Ex-CUSE me! I think _I_ was trying to talk to you! I was going to tell you we're coming in to land, so **fasten your damn seatbelts! **We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?:::

******

_What exactly does Rowena plan on doing to Westlife? _

_What is "tonight's entertainment" that is planned for our stars? _

"Will Jack ever get back at Draco?" Shouted Jack.

_Will Relina regret her decision to let the stars stay at her estate? _

_How long will Dorothy stay unconscious for?_

"Has Draco got a crush on Katie?" Called Katie, hopefully.

_Will the characters ever shut up and let me get a word in edgeways?_

_Find out on the next episode of, _**_Unreal World!!_**

_(Can anyone think up a better title for me?)_

   [1]: http://ami.animenetwork.com/macey/pages/gwgallerygr1b.html



	2. Truth or Dare...?

Authors note: Hiya! Welcome to the next chapter of The-fic-that-has-gone-on-too-long-and-no-one-has-helped-me-think-of-a-name-for-except-the-big-brother-continuation! *Phew!* Try saying that all in one go! The story so far is that all the characters from the island (that I didn't dispose of or kill) have gone to Relina's (from Gundam Wing) mansion, as they were getting bored. (The truth? I ran out of gags!) But anyway, get reading!

One thing I need to mention hear, that I realized when I'd finished writing this. I'm introducing all you non-anime fans to a new word, its _sweatdropping_ which is the word we anime-freaks use for when a character is embarrassed/annoyed/exasperated, umm…actually it's used for quite a lot of things, isn't it? Its usually shown on the cartoon by the character having a small storm cloud over their head or a drip running down the side of their head. (nice, huh?) Anyway, sorry 'bout that, but you'll get the idea… 

As Relina's butler opened the door for her new houseguests, she watched their different reactions to the splendor of the mansion. The few (sensible) people, Joey, Hermione, Sirius, and Pikkoro, Oohed and Aahed at it's size, and Daniel admired the paintings, but other than that their reactions were not as she'd hoped. The Grinch and Nick, and Buffy and Angel went off to 'admire' the broom closets, (separate broom closets!) Draco and Jack were too busy plotting their gruesome revenge on each other (after the incident on the plane journey!) to notice their surroundings, and walked right in, and Charlotte, with her limited knowledge of the manners that are required to actually _have_ a social life, walked right on in too, leaving muddy footprints all over the carpets.

Jenni smiled evilly at the people who had actually waited to be invited in. "Come on in…if you dare!" (Aahh…They just don't know what they're in for!)

Everyone had just walked in the door; when Dorothy Catalonia (a.k.a. "The Wicked Witch of the Colonies") barged in and saw them, well, more accurately, saw Jenni. The two exchanged Death Glares that could have put Katie's patented Glare 'O' Death™ to shame. Relina sweatdropped at what she saw then attempted to stop the silent war between them (temporarily, anyways).

"Uhh…the den is this way…come on in and bring your stuff." She said. "Jenni? Katie? Come and help me bring the food will you?" Everyone obeyed, carrying their sleeping bags and bags to the den, joining with the others. 

They were greeted by the sight of Jack and Duo tying Draco to a chair, tape over his mouth, With Wufei and Heero smirking over them, and Trowa and Charlotte playing with game-boys? Walking over to see what game they were playing, Katie heard Trowa muttering, "gotta catch 'em all….gotta catch 'em all….must. catch. 'em. all…." And Charlotte occasionally muttering, "Pika!", sweatdropped, and decided it would be best to…uh…leave them be. She quickly walked back over to Hannah, who was staring at Draco, wondering why he was tied up like that….

"Don't ask…just be thankful Relina had some rope," was all she got from Jack.

"And VERY durable Tape!" Duo added.

"Oohh…helpless Draco!" Katie grinned.

"Well, since everyone's here, why don't we set up our sleeping bags and change into our PJ's" Relina suggested, breaking the stunned silence.

Everyone agreed, well, that is…everyone except Draco, who simply muffled a response through the strong tape. Within a few minutes, the den had been transformed into the scene for a night this gang won't soon forget! Sleeping bags were assorted as such: Trowa's and Charlotte's were FAR off in the corner, away from everyone else (as suggested by more than one in the group!), Draco's chair was stuck closest to them, followed by Katie's sleeping bag, then Relina's, then Heero's, then Jenni, Duo, Jack, and Hannah on the couch and bean bags and stuff.On the opposite side was Wuffie…er…Wufei ::oops, there I go again! Hehe!::, then Daniel, then Joey, then Sirius, then Pikkoro, then Quatre, and finally Dorothy. Buffy, Angel, Nick and the Grinch finally turned up, and sat at the end of the group.(Let's just take this time to mention a few things…1) Dorothy had _not been invited, but had just "showed up" because she __believed she was friends with Relina and Quatre, who are generally friends with everyone and 2) It had been GREATLY advised to keep Jenni+Dorothy and Jack+Draco FAR apart during that night, for Relina had just had the house cleaned, and didn't wish to get blood all over everything! 3) Duo, has now become merged with my new boyfriend Deg, which a) means he's fitter and cooler than the old Duo ever was, and b) I'm not being unfaithful to Deg, as he is so cool and so fine and I would never ever cheat on him even if it is just with an anime char-_

"THUNDERSHOCK! THUNDERSHOCK, NOW! DAMMIT, PIKACHU…I SAID THUNDERSHOCK, NOT THUNDERBOLT! AAAUUUUGGGHHH! CHARLOTTE, UR CHEATING SOMEHOW! YOU'VE CORRUPED MY OTHER PIKACHU! I JUST KNOW IT!!" 

Charlotte screamed from her corner of the room, "YOU'RE JUST JEAL-"

(::Trowa and Charlotte suddenly had duct tape on his mouth placed there by the _wonderful author::…::THAT will teach them to interrupt when I'm talking about Deg!…hahaha!:: ::Looks of praise given to author from all other characters, minus Trowa and Charlotte,…while looks of fright, as well as MAJOR sweatdropping, given off by friends of author who are currently reading fic:: ::Now, back to my story before Trowa figures out how to get that SUPER DUCT TAPE off….)_

AS I WAS SAYING…Glares at Trowa, who runs and hides behind Charlotte, tape still over his mouth.

Ummm… I've kind of forgotten what I was saying now…

After everyone finished getting changed into their pyjamas, no one knew what to do next.

"Charades?"

"Ugh Relina! Can't we play something more exciting?"

"You know Jenni," said Duo, "Spin the bottle could be quite exciting…"

"DUO! I do wanna keep this PG-13 ya know…"

"Sheesh! Just kidding, Jenni! But-"

Jenni stuffed Duo's braid in his mouth.

# "I've never?"

"NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME WE PLAYED THAT!!!!"

"Oh, come-on, Wuffie, who cares if we all know you…"

"SHUT-UP, Malfoy! How'd u get that tape off again? AND DON'T CALL HIM WUFFIE!" Shouted Jack, who seemed to have teamed up with Wuffie…er…Wufei, he busied himself applying MORE duct tape to Draco's mouth.

The entire group, minus Draco, Wufei, and the poke-freaks, sweatdropped as Jack doesn't stop at just _One_ layer of duct tape….

"Pokemon?"

"NO!" everyone shouts at Trowa at the same time (::SHOOT! Now how'd HE get that tape off?!!:: )

Trowa slinks back over to his Pikachu, (a.k.a. Charlotte, in her yellow stripey PJs,) quickly to keep from winding up in the same position as Draco (Tied to a chair with now 3…4…5 pieces of duct tape over his mouth, and counting!)

"Truth or Dare?" suggested Joey.

"Aren't there ENOUGH fanfics of us playing that game?" Quatre asked.

:: "Yeah, but none with ME as the author!"::

"All the more reason why we SHOULDN"T play!" Dorothy muttered.

:: "umm…excuse me miss I-Love-War…_what was that?"::_

"Oh, nothing!"

:: "That's what I _thought!…now, how 'bout u guys play MY version of Truth or Dare?"::_

"Sounds good to me!" said Duo.

"Don't ask me then."

"Dorothy?"

"Yep?"

# "Shut up!"

"N-"

"SHUT UP DORKO!!!!"

"That's DOROTHY, not Dorko!"

"You say tomato…"

"That does it! Where's that damn over-sized frying pan?!?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Jenni exclaimed, pulling it out from behind her back, and whacking "dorko" over the head, knocking her unconscious. (^_^)

"Now then," She continued, while throwing out the SERIOUSLY dented frying pan, due to Dorothy's EXTREMELY thick skull, "Who would like to start us off?" she asked in an I-didn't-do-a-single-thing-cuz-I'm-just-being-a-perfect-little-angel-so-don't-even-think-of-blaming-me voice.

"MMHPPHHHMAPHLRR!" Draco muffed through…[carry the 7, add the 4, multiply by the square root of 15…] about 19 pieces of tape.

"What?" said a puzzled Nick.

"He said he want to go first." Said Katie.

# "You mean you can UNDERSTAND him like that?" asked Hannah.

Katie just shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"How?" asked Jenni, then a horrified look came on her face. "No, wait. I don't wanna know…"

"Fine, Draco…uh…you can go first…and I guess Katie can be your translator." Hannah said.

"MMHMMM….MPHMMHPPHH!" Draco muffled.

"He said he choses…"

"Pi—"

:: "TROWA IF YOU OR CHARLOTTE SAY 'PIKACHU' ONE MORE TIME, I'LL TAKE AWAY THOSE GAMEBOYS AND TURN YOU INTO SAILOR MOON FANS INSTEAD!!!!" ::

"EEP! No! Anything but that! Not a children's anime that actually has a half-way decent plotline and makes more sense anyways! We'll be good!"

Even the author sweatdrops this time.

(A/N: No, I'm not really a sailor moon fan, (wait, don't flame me, I don't hate it either!) but I have seen a couple of the new episodes, and it ALREADY seems better than…ugh…pokemon- then again, almost anything does!)

Trowa runs back over to his corner, where Charlotte is playing with her game-boy VERY quietly now.

"God! Hit puberty already!!" *Ahem*, "As I was saying, Draco chooses you, Jack."

"I can take anything you can throw at me Draco. I choose Dare!"

Draco mumbles some more to Katie.

"DRACO! I don't think you can do that!"

More mumbling.

"HA! Women! Jack can take whatever that weak Baka throws at him!" Wufei exclaimed, "Now, what is it?"

A small smile appears on Jenni's face as she secretly realizes what Draco's going to say,(I am the author after all!) and she muffled a giggle.

"Draco dares you to untie him, remove the tape, and promise not to kill him for the rest of the night." Katie answered with a slight smile on her face as well.

"WHAT? INJUSTICE! WHAT'S THE CONSEQUENCE?"

Draco muffles something to Katie.

"You hafta go play pokemon with Trowa and Cathy."

"PIKACHU!"

"OK! Trowa and PIKACHU!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Aww, common! That's SOOO overdone! Can't u come up with something more original that that?" asked Joey.

Draco mumbles something to Joey.

Joey looked insulted." Yeah, well, same to you!"

"You mean u understand what he's saying, too?" asked Jenni.

"Uhh…not really…"

"Back to the game!" exclaimed Jenni, quickly. "Uhh…what was his consequence?"

# "Jack has to choose between untying Draco, and tying himself up!" laughed Daniel.

# "Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

"Girl, you've been living with Duo for too long!" said Hannah.

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"One question, Duo…do you even know what 'resent' means?" asked Jenni.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought!"

"HEY!"

Everyone, minus the author and the unconscious "DORKO" MAJORLY sweatdrops.

Draco muffles some more to Katie, who starts laughing as he finishes.

"OK, the real consequence is for you," Katie told Jack, "to let Draco tape YOUR mouth shut for the rest of the night!"

"INJUSTICE!" shouted Jack.

"Hey, that's my line!" mumbled Wuffie.

"Hahaha! I vote for the consequence!" Hannah said through hard laughing.

"Stay out of this woman!" shouted Jack.

"Wh-y?"

"Ugghh! Is there a second consequence?"

"Yes"

:::"NO! I want him to hafta just choose between the two! Plus, it's more fun that way!":::

"WHAT? INJUSTICE!" shouted Wuffie, glad to have a chance to say his, um…'trademark line' thing.

:: "GOD! How many times do you hafta say 'injustice', huh? Is English your second language or what?"::

"I don't have to take this from an ONNA!" (that's woman in Japanese.) "Especially one who is younger than I am!" (A/N- I'm 14)

:: "Eh, bite your tongue, Wuffie, or this ONNA'S gonna do to you what she originally had planned for Sleeping Ugly over there!":: ::Points at Dorothy, who is now snoring in her sleep::

Wufei, for the first time in his life, is silenced. Jack, glaring at the author, chooses to free Draco.

"YEOW!" Draco screams as Wufei and Jack painfully rip off all 19 pieces of tape, then untie him.

"You never said I had to go easy when I freed you!" Jack responds with a smile. He then proceeds to choose a victim to get revenge on. He smiles as he realizes his target.

"I choose…"

:: "Uh-uh! Can't choose me I'm the AUTHOR!"::

# "Damn. Oh, well. Then we choose…Heero!"

"Truth"

"How many times have you let Relina inside your Gundam?" Wuffie asked with a smile.

"STOP CALLING ME WUFFIE, ONNA!"

:: "WUFFIE, WUFFIE, WUFFIE! If I wanna call you Wuffie, your name is Wuffie. You got a problem with that, I can always turn you into Dorko's boyfriend in this story!"::

"YIPE! Wuffie it is!" 

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME DORKO!" _Dorko said as she woke up, "And are you saying it's a BAD thing to be my boyfriend?"_

:: "UH, lemme think….YEAH!":: ::Pulls out a new, diamond-hard frying pan, and whacks DORKO over the head with it, knocking her out again:: ::" Thanks again for the LOVELY Christmas present, Angel! I KNEW it would come in handy!"::

"Glad ya like it!" Angel responded with a smile.

"Can we get back to the game now?"

"Uh, sure, Heero."

"Then the answer is three times."

"Great! Now…what was the question?"

All but Duo, who spoke last, sweatdropped

::Repeats question to Duo::

"OH! And pray tell _why you let her in your Gundam not once, but THREE time? Hmm, Heero?"_

"The rule is only one question per truth, so you only get one answer!"

"Yeah, ok Heero…just wait till next ti-."

"DUO!" Relina yanked on his braid to get him to shut up.

"Owwww!! That HURTS!"

:: "DUH! That's the POINT!"::

"You stay out of this!"

:: "NO!"::

"Yes!"

:: "NO!"::

"Y…….." Relina yanked again.

"…OW!" Duo finished his sentence with an alternate ending.

"DUO!" shouted the girls.

"Shutting up now!"

"Yeah, right!" said Hannah.

"HEY! How come SHE gets to insult me, but I can't insult her, Jenni?"

::"Cuz u deserve it!"::

"Heh heh heh."

"Shut up!"

:: "Oh, don't start THAT again!"::

Everyone [minus those unconscious or lost in a "pokemon world"] pulled up a chair to watch the show. Wufei and Jack were sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"You started it!"

:: "No, YOU DID!"::

"No, y…OW! JENNI WILL YOU LET GO OF MY BRAIN!!" Duo hollered as she yanked for a third time.

::"What Brain?"::

"Hey!! I'm meant to be your favourite character!"

::"Will you shut up or you'll go back in the chair with more rope and tape than Draco!"::

"Eep!" Duo ran over to his sleeping bag, jumped in, and poked only his head out. "No chair! I'll be good!!!"

"Right…" said Relina. "Now who's turn was it next?"

"I believed it was Heero's" Duo replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible (yeah, right!)

"Your turn, Heero."

Heero looked around the room, trying to choose the next "victim"

"Truth or Dare…"

:: "OH! Pick ME! Pick ME!"::

"Hey! I thought you said you weren't playing!" Wuffie shouted.

:: "well, that was different! I don't like you, but I don't mind HEERO asking me. After all, He doesn't want to kill me (yet! Hehehe!)!" :: Heero raised an eyebrow at that last comment.

"Ugghh! WOMEN! Can't make up their minds about anything!" Wuffie muttered.

:: "I heard that!"::

"Good!"

:: "Oooooh! I'l deal with you LATER, Wuffie! Right now…I'd like to play. I choose Dare, Heero. Gimme your best shot!"::

"Alright. You say you can deal with anything?"

:: "Bring it on, Spandex Boy!"::

"I dare you NOT to kill Dorothy in this fic!"

:: "WHAT??? THAT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS MY FIC AND I CAN KILL ANYONE I WANT IN IT! INJUSTICE!"::

"Hey, that's my line!"

:: "Yeah, well, at least I don't go screaming it every five seconds like a…a…WEAKLING!"::

"WHAT? Weakling? INJUSTICE!"

:: "See?"::

"KISSAMA!" (another insult in Japanese.)

:: "Sticks and Stones could break your bones, but I could REALLY hurt you!"::

"WHAT? They're no such saying!"

:: "Haha! There is Now! Wanna try me?"::

"I…uh…no."

:: "That's what I THOUGHT!" ::

"Do you accept the dare?"

:: "Depends…what's the consequence?"::

More whispering from Relina, as Jack, the Grinch and Nick come over and throw in their suggestions. Meanwhile, Dorko chose that time to wake up….

::WHACK!::

Correction…she chose that time to wake up, and get knocked out again by my lovely diamond-hard frying pan.

:: "Oh, Angel…it's soooo much fun! You HAFTA try this thing out sometime!"::

"Why take the fun away from you?"

:: "Oooh! Good point!"::

Heero spoke up, "The consequence is that you hafta let Jack type the next three pages of the story!"

Jack's eyes lit up at this plan.

:: "UH-UH! NOT A CHANCE!………….FINE! I won't kill Dorothy, but I can still cause her pain, can't I?!?!?"::

Heero nods.

:: "Ok…I guess that's ALMOST as much fun. My TURN! I choose…"

"Pika!"

:: "CHARLOTTE WHAT DID I SAY??????"::

"uhh……chu?"

(::Trowa and Charlotte's pokemon corner suddenly turns to sailor moon with all the action figures, books, trading cards, CD's, videos, and pictures all over the walls.)

Trowa and Charlotte burst into song.

FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT,

WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT,

NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT,

SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!!!

:: "AUUGGGGHHHH! MAKE IT STOP-MAKE IT STOP! Maybe I should have left them with pokemon! At least they didn't SING!:: ""Turns all stuff back to pokemon…ugh!::

"HA! I knew you couldn't keep up your threat for very long!" Trowa beamed.

:: "Keep it up, and next time, it'll be…DIGIMON!!"::

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trowa dashed back over to his corner, clutching his (ugh!) pokemon toys, and wimpering at the thought.

"There, there, it's ok. She's just kidding around. She may be tough, but NO ONE deserves to be forced to like Digimon!" Charlotte reassured him.

(A/N: No, I don't really hate that show…or like it…either…..I just needed another childrens anime to threaten him with! Hehe!)

:: "Now, then….I choose Draco!"::

"I cho- I mean, PICK, truth" Draco answered, trying to avoid another argument between the author and Duo.

::evil grin appears as brilliant mind goes to work::

"Uh…should I be concerned?" Draco asked, looking nervous.

:: "Not concerned…Afraid…VERY afraid!":: ::Evil laughter::

Sweatdrops from everyone else, as Draco goes a little pale.

:: "OK, Draco…I dare you to tell us what you REALLY think of Katie!" ::

*Gasp*

"…but I picked truth, not dare!"

:: "awww…same difference! Now SPILL!" ::

All of the girls (yes, even Charlotte over in her corner with Trowa…they had suddenly paused their game-boy playing at the group gasp) leaned forward toward Draco as he glanced from Katie, back to the Author, back to Hermione, and so-forth. They all had those eager-for-gossip looks on their faces. The boys just rolled their eyes, but, too, seemed interested in what Draco was going to say. Dorothy snored.

"I hafta be _totally honest?"_

: "YES!" : shouted all the girls, even the Author, in unison. Katie, now hiding in her sleeping bag, began to look a little nervous.

"Well, truthfully, I think she's-."

:: "WHOAH! Dang, boy….I wanna keep this fic at a PG/PG-13 rating, thank-you-very-much!" ::

Buffy's eyes when wide. "Y-you mean…you're an…OMNIPOINT author?!?"

::Whistles innocently::

*Silence*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the land of fanfiction, in a place called Leicester. (where I'm from *^_^*), the girls were still having the sleepover, seeming to have forgotten about Rowena's escape.

"Pass me the crisps, Ellie." Manisha said. Just as the crisps (mmmmm….food…::starts drooling::) were passed, the girls suddenly heard something:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They looked up for a minute, as if trying to figure out where the sudden scream had come from, then back at each other.

"Jen must've told them she was omnipoint!" Ellie said.

"Yeah." The two burst into laughter, but stopped when Kirsty brought up an interesting question.

"Where's Westlife?" she asked, noticing their absence on screen, as she had been watching their concert live. 

"Do we care?" asked Felicity, sounding annoyed.

"Well, no, I didn't think you would, but hadn't any of you wondered where Rowena went?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::covering hands with ears:: :: "Are you finished?" ::

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

::sweatdrops, but removes hands from ears::

"Hey…you're not an anime character…how come _you can sweatdrop too?" Katie asked_

:: "Are you just trying to change the subject so I'll forget about Draco's Truth?" ::

"um…no."

:: "liar" ::

" How do you…nevermind."

:: "HA! And to answer your question…I can sweatdrop and do all those things cuz I'm the AUTHOR and said so…DUH!" ::

"…and _so modest, too!" Wu-wu muttered._

"WU-WU!?!? WHAT THE ****'S UP WITH THAT?"

:: "LANGUAGE!" ::

" **** your 'language'! First it was 'wuffie', now it's wu-wu!"

"Wufei!" Relina exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, onna!" he screamed at her, and then turned back to the Author, "I've HAD it with all these _weak names, this __stupid fic, and __YOU!"_

::Filing nails while ignoring wu-wu's spazzing out::

"Pay attention when I'm speaking to you!"

:: "Give me one good reason why I should!" :: ::Blows on nails::

"GAH! That does is!" he screamed, before storming off into another part of the house.

::rolls eyes:: :: "He'll be back before the end of the chapter!" :: ::glances around the room::

"If he doesn't get lost!" Quatre pointed out.

:: "Good point….go after him, Dorothy." ::

Dorothy, who had been hoping the author hadn't noticed her waking up, sat up at the suggestion, "Why me?"

:: "cuz you're his girlfriend, not me!" :: :: "*mutters*thank god!" ::

"NANI!?! Says who?"

:: "Almost every fanfiction author I know" ::

"Yeah, but…if you relied on _those people…Heero would be with Duo!" she protested. Duo's eyes widened, while Heero raised an eyebrow (Mr. Emotion, ain't he?). Everyone else gasped._

"You've done it now, Dorothy!" Relina exclaimed.

::hands over ears:: 

:: "I-don't-accept-yaoi-I-don't-support-yaoi-I-don't-believe-in-yaoi-I-do-not-read-yaoi-I-do-not- write-yaoi-I-do-not-read-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not- accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-I-do-not-accept- yaoi-I-do-not-accept-yaoi-." :: (oh yeah, yaoi is the word ppl use on fanfiction for the gay stories they write when they try to make characters who definitely aren't gay, gay. Sad, isn't it?)

"Auuuggghhh! Make her stop! I'm sorry- I promise!" Dorothy screamed.

:: removes hands from ears::

:: "Will you go after him now?" ::

"Do I have a choice?"

:: "…no" ::

"Ugh…fine." She got up and proceeded to go search for 'Wu-wu'

:: "Now then…where were we?" :: ::turns back to those still remaining::

"Uhh…it was Draco's turn to Truth or Dare someone!" Katie quickly volunteered

"But Draco never gave his answer!" The Grinch pointed out (Ahhh…he was listening to the game the entire time…interesting…). Then, he quickly ran behind Nick to escape the glares coming from Malfoy and his girlfriend.

:: "Oh, yeah…come on, Draco, spill! And keep the rating of this fic PG if ya don't mind!" ::

Draco actually blushed as he muttered, "I think…mmphdinlermph"

:: "…whaaaa?" ::

Joey tried to suppress a giggle as he said, "Wazzzzuuuuuuuuuup!"

"HuH?" asked Everybody else.

"…I said…I think she's really sweet and all, but…can be a pain in the *** sometimes…"

:: "SOMETIMES?" ::

"OK, okay…often!"

:: " There now, was that so bad?" ::

"Yes." He muttered. Katie was glaring at him.

:: "Oh, well…your turn!" ::

"Anyone else notice how many pages it's take to get through Draco's Truth alone?" Relina suddenly brought up.

:: "Your point?" ::

"At this rate…this fic will go on forever!" 

:: "…and that's a _bad thing?" ::_

"YES!" everyone exclaimed. Jack snorted in response

:: "Humph! You people are impossible! Where's my all-controlling, author laptop?" ::

"NANI!?!?!"

::searching for laptop:: :: "I keep it in case of poor-behaving-character emergencies" ::

Sweatdropping. Then…

"Where's Buffy?"

"…and Angel?"

::comes out from under desk:: :: "I dunno" ::

"We're dropping like flies!"

"I haven't seem them since Dorothy went after Wufei!"

"Maybe they're trying to find a way outta this nightmare!"

"IT'S ALL THE AUTHOR'S FAULT! SHE'S OUT TO GET US!" Hermione screamed.

:: "I'm ignoring you" ::

"Who's left?" Sirius asked.

"Um…there's you, me, Heero, Relina, Quatre, Trowa, Charlotte, Draco, Katie, Jenni, Duo, Pikkoro, Jack, Daniel…" Hannah replied

"And Dorothy's still seaching for Wufei." Relina added

:: "Only cuz I can't kill her!" :: ::Glares at Heero, who simply shrugs::

"Where did Nick and the Grinch go, anyways?"Wondered Pikkoro.

Duo chuckled, "Maybe they…"

:: "Ew-no! NO YAOI! Get the hint!" ::

"SHEESH! So-rry!"

:: "Better be…" :: ::Goes back to searching under bed for laptop::

"What are we gonna do until she finds that laptop and takes away the last of our freedom?" Sirius asked

:: "FOUND IT!" :: ::Triumphantly comes out from under bed, holding laptop in hands::

"Never mind…" he added.

::Giggling, goes over to couch, and turns on laptop::

"…have you been eating sugar?" Daniel asked (He spoke!)

::holds up large bag of chocolates (mmmm…chocolate…), and grins:: ::"Yup!"::

(A/N- ::holds up bag of chocolates in real life:: …and I _have, too!)_

"…be thankful she's not TOO hyper!" Duo pointed out

:: "…not YET!" :: ::giggles from sugar rush::

"Where's Trowa and Charlotte?" Jack asked

"AUGH! NOT AGAIN! IT'S THE AUTHOR! SHE'S BEHIND THIS! SHE'S OUT TO GET US ALL! SHE-."

:: "Hermione?" ::

"What?"

:: "Shut. UP!" ::

"But…you're doing this to us! I have a right to prote-."

Just then, Trowa ran into the room.

"Pikachu, u here?"

Silence.

"Come out-come out wherever you are! I'll find you!" He screamed as he goes running into another room (they're playing hide-and-seek!).

:: "You were saying?" ::

"Uhh…never mind!"

:: "Thought so…ahh, all booted up and ready to go!" :: ::starts clicking on keyboard::

*All characters obey the Author, stop running off, and come back.*

(A/N. Okey dokey, all out of ideas for 2nite, so I'll keep you all in suspense (yeah right, you've probably fallen asleep already!) as to whether my laptop works or not and continue this in another chapter as Katie's getting impatient for me to put this one up. Byeee!)


	3. There's more

This Web Page is island3

Author's note: Okay, I'm not responsible for what after effects you may get from reading this, coz I kind of typed it all and then read it through and realised how bad it was…

*All characters obey the Author, stop running off, and come back.*

…nothing happens.

:: "…Dang! This thing must be busted again!" :: ::throws character-controlling laptop across the room; it lands on the couch::

All remaining characters let out the giant breath they had been holding…

Then the other characters all came back, suddenly appearing in the room.

"It worked? Wait a sec…" said Wufei thoughtfully. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain. He pounced on the couch, and went for the laptop.

:::Not so fast!!!:::

Wufei grabbed it, and started typing.

*The author suddenly is tied up in a chair, with 100 layers of tape over her mouth*

:::Nah ah! Won't work on me, I'm the author!:::

He looked disappointed. The other characters started to back away from Wufei, Draco looking especially worried. Jenni and Duo began to slowly creep up on Wufei, who had started to type again.

*A massive boulder lands on Draco's head.*

"Oww…" said Draco, from underneath the boulder.

"How did he-?" asked Wufei.

:::Ya know::: said Jenni, still creeping up on Wufei. :::You can't kill anybody with that thing, otherwise I would have used it on Dorothy a looong time ago. Not unless you call…"

"Who?"

:::I'm not going to tell you!:::

"Why?" 

:::Coz you'd kill Draco!::: 

"That's a bad thing?"

:::Ummm…:::

"HEY! That's not very nice!" shouted Katie. (And Manisha and all Draco's other crazed fans who are currently reading this fic.)

Wufei began typing furiously.

*A mad axeman comes and murders Draco!*

:::Nope!:::

*Draco gets killed by me in my Gundam suit!!*

:::You'll never, ever guess!:::

*Draco goes through the Stargate and never comes back!*

:::Don't be so stupid!:::

"Ya know, this is actually quite funny!" said Duo, laughing at Wufei's efforts. "Who ya gotta call?"

Wufei just growled.

"Go on then Wuffie, I'll give you a clue! What's my Gundam called?"

:::Duo!!:::

Wufei looked thoughtful again. "It's called ….Deathscythe! That's it!"

:::DUO!!!!!:::

Wufei began to type, before the author could grab the laptop off him.

*Death suddenly appeared through the wall, looking for Draco.*

A black-cloaked figure, carrying a scythe, appeared in the room, looking very confused. (I'm a biiig Terry Prachett fan, so I just had to include Death somewhere in this fic!)

"DANG!" it's voiced emerged from beneath the hood. "I COULD'VE JUST MURDERED THAT CURRY!"

Draco, who had somehow managed to lift the boulder, looked worriedly at the Grim Reaper. "Uh oh!" he said, and pulled the boulder back over his head.

Wufei looked pleased with himself, and went back to typing.

*The forbidding figure scowled at the cowering boy, and lifted it's scythe-*

Duo held the laptop in his hands, and snapped it shut. "Tut tut tut, you're in for it now Wu-wu!"

Jenni was holding the frying pan she usually reserved for Dorothy-bashing. "WUFEI!!! DUO!!!"

"What? I'm the one who got it off him!!" said Duo, with an injured look on his face.

:::You're the one who gave him the damn clue!!:::

Wufei, who had been laughing at Duo's misfortune, strayed too close to the frying pan wielding Author.

WUMPH! WHACK!! 

He fell unconscious to the floor. 

Jenni stalked Duo around the couch. WHACK!!

Draco, seeing Wufei fall, climbed out from underneath the boulder, still staring warily at the black-clad figure standing over him.

Death, who was still frozen in position, with his scythe raised, looked despairingly at the author. "CAN I GO NOW? 

:::Ummm…no, you can stay and be one of the contestants!:::

"Hee hee hee, now that's a fate _worse_ than Death!" laughed Sirius.

"I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO TONIGHT."

:::Yeah, well you would have had a lot more work to do tonight if it hadn't been for Heero and his stupid dare!::: said the irate author, searching for someone else to use the frying pan on and still sore from not being able to use it on Dorothy for 'fear' of killing her.

Heero just shrugged again.

:::God! Say something for once!!::: 

"Ya know," said Angel to Heero, conspiringly. "I read something in the newspaper once about the dangers of stressed fanfic authors."

:::SHUT UP!!! I'M NOT STRESSED!!:::

She was just deciding whether or not to hit Angel (for insulting her) or Heero (for not insulting her) when she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye.

:::Don't even think about it Malfoy!!::: 

WHACK!! 

As Draco suffered the same fate as Wufei and Duo, Jenni bent down to retrieve the stolen laptop.

Just then Hannah, Buffy and Relina came into the den carrying some stuff, gaping at the ring of unconscious characters around the frying pan wielding Jenni.

"Jeez Jen, we leave you alone for a few minutes!" exclaimed Hannah. (I quote from her English essay 'I can't respect anyone who uses violence') (Sorry Hannah, couldn't resist! ^_^) 

"Uh… she looks kinda stressed…" said Relina, worriedly.

"Could be the fact she's practically foaming at the mouth." Muttered Jack.

:::I heard that!:::WHACK!!

"Oh no! My Poor Jack!" cried Hannah, rushing over to him.

"Why don't you give him CPR?" asked the Grinch and Nick simultaneously, the professionals at providing dirty ideas.

Without a second thought, Hannah proceeded to do so.

"Oh Yuk!" said Daniel.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katie rushed over to Draco.

"Hey!!!" Hermione ran over and the two of them started to catfight. Then Buffy saw Death and decided to try and stake him. Of course, the stake just ripped his robes and stuck in the skeleton's ribcage. Death, annoyed at the state of his robes began to try to kill Buffy with his scythe.

:::Oi!! You two, uh, four!!:::

**Ring ring!!**

:::Break it up right now!:::

**Ring ring!!*

:::Dang that phone!!::: Jenni got up to get it.

"Saved by the bell!" Draco exclaimed, trying to crawl out from underneath the two girls, who had paused their fight for a few seconds.

"That was really corny, Draco," said Katie, noticing him getting away. She pounced on the struggling wizard and gave him mouth to mouth.

:: "Hello?" :: Jenni answered the phone.

:: "Oh hi Manisha…whassup? I'm in the middle of a fic, here!::

"Remind me to thank her later!" Hannah whispered to Katie, pausing in their amateur CPR.

::listens to Manisha for a minute, then suddenly goes pale::

"Uh-oh…bad news!" Quatre said.

"Maybe she hasta leave?" Pikkoro suggested

"He said BAD news!" Sirius exclaimed

:: "Thanks for telling me, Manisha…bye":: ::hangs up phone::

"What's up?" Quatre wanted to know

:: "Rowena's on her way here!" ::

"…So?" everyone said in unison (well, those who could still speak, anyways!)

:: "…she's been eating sugar…and she's just gate crashed the Westlife concert."::

"How much sugar?" asked Joey.

:: "…Manisha said she took a 20lb bag of starbursts with her!" ::

Everyone's eyes go wide.

"They're in trouble…" Katie spoke up.

:::Manisha said to turn on sky one:::

"Okay." Daniel turned on the TV.

There, where there had once been the live coverage of the Westlife concert, was just chaos. A frantic newsreader was trying desperately to be heard over the screaming crowd of fans and riot police. "A crazed Westlife fan, suspected to be on some sort of hallucinatic drugs (A/N ro doesn't need drugs, she just needs chocolate.) is holding the band hostage in their changing rooms, up on the top floor of this building. Her-" Just then, a pair of boxers (with 'westlife' written all over them,) were thrown out of the window the reporter had been pointing to. They landed on her head. "Ahhh!!! Get them off!!!" The screen went fuzzy, and the camera switched back to the studio, were two bored looking reporters were sitting at their desk. "That was the scene outside the Nottingham ice centre this evening. We'll keep you informed when we aquire more information, though unfortunately our reporter is in the Nottingham psychiatric ward for reasons evident on the footage we just showed you. Now back to the strange disappearances in the American town of Sunnydale-" 

Buffy hastily switched off the TV. "Uh…I guess Riley isn't doing as good a job as I'd hoped…"

"Who's Riley?" asked Angel.

"Well duh!" said Jenni, ignoring Angel. "Buffy, if you leave Riley in charge then whachta expect's gonna happen? That guy is one of the most imcompetant-" 

"WHO'S RILEY!!??" asked Angel, sounding annoyed.

"Uh oh…" said Buffy.

"Uh..oh…" said Jenni "This fight wasn't in the plot…"

"Hee hee!" Katie sounded happier than she had when giving Draco CPR.

"Angel, as interesting as this fight would be, I do want to keep you two alive long enough to finish filming series six ya know…"

"Darn!" said Katie.

Buffy looked embarrassed, and Angel was looking at her disbelievingly. "I can't believe you two-timed me with that ****-"

"RIGHT!" Jenni snapped her fingers; Buffy disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I am _trying_ to keep this damn fic PG-13 ya know!!!"

"Where'd Buffy go?" asked Angel.

"Back to Sunnydale of course, I can't have anymore vampire killings on my hands… Warner bros would probably sue me or something…mind you, all they'd get would be my computer, my cat and my lil sis…"

"But Sunnydale's where that *** ****** **** Riley is!!" said Angel.

"Oops… Oh Yeah…"

Hannah whispered something to Jenni. 

"Ooooo… good idea!!"

She snapped her fingers again, and a confused looking girl was standing in the middle of their circle. The girl looked dazedly around, and then saw something that made her face light up with a grin. "ANGEL!!!" She ran towards the poor guy, faster than she ever had in her life, (Rowena reading story at home-"Not that Ellie's ever ran fast in her whole life!" Yeah Ro, I know it's your job to insult Ellie, so that's why I let you do it! ^_^) and glomped Angel. (Glomped is another of my weird anime words, it's just a word for when someone runs up to their crush, jumps into his arms and literally sucks face, but it's a nicer way of saying all that.)

"That should shut him up!" said Jenni, now very pleased with herself.

"And while we're on the subject *snap* she snapped her fingers again, and Rowena was standing in the room, holding a tube of whipped cream, which she promptly hid behind her back. "Ohhhh… Where'd Kian go?"

"Hey Ro!" said Jenni. "Been having fun?"

Ro's face lit up at the thought of where she'd just been. "Yeeaahh!"

Some retching noises were made, but Kirsty, reading the fic at home, was screaming with jealousy. 

(In Leicester.) "GRRRRRR!!! That *%$~@ of a sister! Couldn't she have taken ME with her!!??"

"Uh… Kirsty, calm down…" said Manisha, sounding worried. 

"If it was _me_ I'd have taken _her_ with me!!" raged Kirsty.

"No you wouldn't." said Felicity.

"I would have!! Well maybe I wouldn't, but still!!" Kirsty, caught up in the stress of the moment, began to throttle Felicity. :::Yay!! ^_^:::

Manisha, now fearing for her life, tried not to make any sudden movements as she reached for the phone.

:::Hello?:::

"Hi Hannah, it's me again."

:::Whassup? We just sorted out the whole Westlife thing.:::

"Eerrr… well, Kirsty's gone kinda rabid. She's throttling Felicity."

:::Ooooo ^_^ :::

"I think I'm next."

:::Oh, okay. I'll get Jen to help you out.:::

(Back in the world of FF.net) "Hey Jenni!" called Hannah. "Could you bring Manesha here too?"

"Okay, But isn't yet another Draco fan gonna be kinda bad for his health?"

"So?"

"Alright then." *snap*

"Thank Goodness!" cried Manisha. "Oooooo!" Then she glomped Draco. 

"Hey! That's my job!!" shouted Katie and Hermione. The trio began to catfight again.

Everyone watched them roll across the floor, whilst Draco cowered in the corner.

"Bring any popcorn?" asked Duo.

"I'll go get some sir." Said the butler who had been fanning Dorothy all night.

"Hey!" shouted Dorothy.

"Dorko! Make one move and it's frying pan time again!" shouted Jenni and Relina simultaneously.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"Alriiight!" said Duo, putting a finger up and sticking his tongue out at Dorothy.

"Jen-ni?" asked Ro. "Could you maybe possibly bring Kian here?"

"Umm…you mean _me_, bring a member of Westlife here, just so you can snog him (and worse) all night?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Of course I will Rowena! *snap*" said Jenni. Then adding under her breath, "I mean, there's always the slight chance that Katie might kill him, but you know, the more the merrier…"

Ro, having already jumped into Kian's arms, didn't hear her.

Most of the pop star haters in the room began to growl.

Relina tried desperately to change the subject. "We've got food!" she gave Duo his popcorn.

Jenni instantly brightened up at this thought. :::Bring any chocolate?:::

Relina held out a box of Black Magic. "Yep! With you in mind!" and she added under her breath "Coz we all know what happens when you don't keep the author happy!"

Jenni went and sat on the couch, dumping the unconscious Wufei onto the floor as she did so. "I heard that, but as these are so good, I think I'll forgive you!" she said, cramming the chocolates into her mouth.

Katie held up a box "We brought champagne too!"

:::Oooooh!::: grin as sugar starts to take effect. :::I've got an idea…:::

"Be afraid…" started Angel, (WUMPH!!!) Then getting hit with my frying pan. Ellie joined the ranks of Hannah and Katie and did CPR on Angel.

:::My idea is, that we all play 'I've never'.:::

The Grinch and Nick cheered, but the rest of the group (who weren't unconscious) just looked scared…

The 'Nightmare on elmstreet' music is played… Dum, dee dum dum duuuum!


	4. I've never...

"Hey guys

**"A Day in the Life of a Digimon" by-**

:: "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Who's been messin' with my fic files?!?!?!" ::

Author turns to look at Trowa.

"What?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"DIGIMON?" Duo exclaimed

:: "Grr….i'll hafta fix this and move on to the REAL fic…..Take two!" ::

"Misty and Ash's First Dare" by- 

:: "………TROWA!!!!!" ::

"It wasn't me this time! I swear! I don't even like that couple!" he pleads

Author sweatdrops at his attempted alibi.

:: "Then who…" ::

Charlotte whistles innocently

:: "CHARLOTTE!!!!!!!" ::

"What?"

:: "Grrr….Now I hafta fix this AGAIN! Will you two STAY OUT OF MY FIC FILES!!!!! Ahem…..Take Three!" ::

"When Pokemon come out and attack the fanfic authors who make fun of them" by-

:: "OK…who's the wise guy this time?!?!?!?!?!" ::

Both Charlotte and Trowa look away and whistle innocently.

:::It had better work this time, or you two are in The Chair again. (I think it deserves capital letters, I mean, even Draco's scared of it!) Take four!!:::

** **

**I've Never (Big brother my way style)**

"Hey people! What's up?" Duo Maxwell waved from the couch where he was sitting beside Jenni, Katie, Draco, Quatre, Hannah, Daniel and Heero Yuy, who contented himself with a glare in Duo's direction. Jack, Sirius, Wufei, and Pikkoro, were all huddled in the corner, laughing, and trying to think of ways to get back at Draco, after the Tipex incident. (Tipex fights are fun! ^_^ Don't ask.)

The Grinch and Nick were doing something obscure in a broom cupboard somewhere.

Rowena and Brian were playing footsie on the couch.

Don't ask what Ellie and Angel were doing.

Charlotte Hill and Trowa Barton were sitting on the window seat, heads bowed over a small computer, minds frantically working to accomplish a single goal, their mission desperate. 

Dorothy squealed, ever the double agent. "Ooohhhh! A MISSION! I wonder what it could be! Maybe it's a conspiracy to-"

"Thunder shock!" Charlotte squealed. "Thunder shock NOW!!!" 

(Duo: …..is there ANY fic out there where Trowa isn't obsessed with pokemon????

"If I find one, I'll let ya know!" shouted Trowa, sounding annoyed.)

"Sorry about that," said Jenni apologetically. "Ever since Pokemon: Teal came out no-one's been able to get them to stop." 

(Author's Little Sister reading story over her shoulder) "There's no Teal! It's only Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, and Silver!"

Everyone: NOBODY CARES!

"Gotta catch em all," said Trowa. "Must catch them all... Must..." 

At that moment a butler came in from the kitchen, and gave Dorothy a plate. "Hordeuvres, anyone?" she asked. 

"What does she think this is?" muttered Jenni. "A restaurant?" 

Katie stood up. "Hey everyone, gather round, gather round... Charlotte, Trowa... PLEASE put that down..."

"Hey! That Rhymes!" said Duo.

The author rolled her eyes. "Very observant, Duo"

"Oh God," said Wufei. "I KNEW this was a bad idea." 

"But you think anything social is a bad idea!" exclaimed Rowena.

"Oh shut up." 

"…We're going to play another game, seeing as Truth or Dare kinda turned ugly." Katie glanced at Draco, who was cringing at the memory of being tied up with all that duck tape.

"A game????" asked Heero, horrified. 

"I want Pikachu!" demanded Charlotte. 

"NOT Pokemon," said Jenni. "A drinking game. Duo? Can you go and get the champagne?"

"What? All of it?" he asked, sounding horrified.

"No….ya think?"

"I can't carry fifteen crates by myself!!!" Duo protested. 

"Oh, get Pikkoro to help you or something. He's strong."

"Fifteen... crates????" said Relina. "Um... this is the sort of thing that gets politicians into lots of trouble and I'm not ready to resign yet." 

"Darn!" said Dorothy, snapping her fingers. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Miss Relina, we're all friends here." 

"No we're not!" shouted everyone.

"We're friends? Now I'm worried," said Relina, looking extremely worried. 

"I'm offended," said Dorko.

"Do we care?" asked Ellie.

"Don't worry about it," said Daniel. "We have a jamming field on, and no recording devices are going to be able to work through it." 

Dorothy, Wufei and Jack grimaced, *Damn.* 

:::Awwwww…too bad…..there's enough dirt in here to blackmail everyone!:::

Everyone looks scared.

:::Woops! Giving away the plot already!:::

The champagne was lugged in, and the first bottles were poured. Everyone sat around in a circle, and Duo began. 

"The rules are quite simple. We go around in a circle, and each person says something they've never done, Like, uh, 'I've never painted everyone's Gundams bright pink to get them back for the camera incident."

"How'd he know that was me?" asked Heero, going red, and reaching for his glass.

"Heero!! That was you??!!" Quatre asked, stunned.

Trowa pointed his pokeball thingy at Heero, "Pikachu! Attack!" Charlotte, in her yellow Pikachu costume, just cowered behind him.

Wufei started to growl.

Heero did a death glare at Duo.

"OR like 'I've never eaten a live rat'," Duo amended hastily.

"Eeeeewwwwwwwww!" said Everyone.

"I never did that!" said Duo. "I swear! The game's called _I've never! Okay?"_

The Grinch took a sip of his champagne. 

"EEEEWWWW!!!"

"What?" he said. "I'm a bad guy in a children's book! We have to keep up our reputations ya know!"

Nick looked disgusted. "And to think of all the times I've kissed you, and the other stuff-"

"*Cough*" Rowena tried to change the subject. "THEN, anyone who HAS done that thing, has to drink. Not the whole glass, unless you want to, but slightly more than a sip. Any questions?" 

"Is it too late to leave?" Angel asked. 

"Yes, the doors are locked and I know where you live." Said Jenni. "And that goes for everyone!"

Ellie nudged Angel, "Can't you just have some fun for once?" 

Angel looked scared.

Draco snickered. "Yeah, right!"

"I'll go first," Duo declared. "I've thought long and hard for this one." 

(Author:……you thought?

Duo: Ya know..i don't like you very much

Author: Flattery gets you nowhere!)

Everyone waited with bated breath. 

"Bated? We're going fishing?" asked Kian. 

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Beauty, but no brains." The pop haters in the room began to look nauseous. 

"Hey hey hey! Lips-moving-still-talking!" Duo sounded annoyed. "Thank you. Ahem. I have never punched a friend in the stomach and had them locked in prison." Duo said. 

Trowa and Heero looked at each other. "Still carrying a grudge about that one then, Duo." said Heero, as they both reached for their glasses. Duo now looked slightly happier, having got that off his chest.

Rowena looked thoughtful. "I've never… been infatuated with a fictional character."

Jenni, Hannah, Katie, Ellie and Manisha all deathglared at her and sipped their champagne. Rowena smirked.

Quatre was next. "I've never asked the one I'm in love with to come and kill me." 

"Wonder who's gonna sip on THAT one." Said Ellie, glaring at Angel, who's lap she was sitting on.

Both Angel and Relina blushed and sipped delicately as everyone grinned at them.

Next was Trowa's turn. 

"I've never had my Gundam blown up by others," he said quietly. The four other pilots seemed to take offence at this.

"No, he had to blow it up himself!" said Heero.

"You LOST it once," pointed out Wufei. 

"Yeah…he lost his Gundam…he lost his mind…. What else is there to loose?" asked Quatre.

"Doesn't count." said Trowa.

Duo scowled. "Well, MINE wouldn't have been blown up if it hadn't been for a certain SOMEONE in this very room!" (Glares at Trowa)

Trowa smiled as the four other Gundam pilots drank their drinks. 

"Is it just me, or has Duo drunken a lot so far?" asked Quatre.

Duo was beginning to look somewhat flushed. 

"It's jusht you " said Duo.

"But…"

"Don't even bother, Quatre." Said Jenni.

Then it was Charlotte's turn.

"I've never nicked all the marshmallows in someone's pack of 'Pokémon Breakfast" she glared at Jenni who grinned back, and reached for her glass. 

"Hey," Said Jenni. "It's like that 'two birds with one stone' thing. It annoyed you, and, I was hungry!"

Brian also reached for his glass, ducking Kian's glare.

Rowena turned to Kian. "You like Pokémon?" she asked.

"Well yeah…"

"Whadya expect?" said Katie. "He's a popstar!"

"Well, yeah, I guess the beauty and no brains thing…"

***

"I've never sat inside a Gundam," Katie said. 

The five pilots reached for their drinks. 

"Well, THAT was a given!" said Hannah.

So did Jenni, Dorko and Relina. 

"Interesting…."

Duo and Jenni blushed and so did Heero and Relina. 

"But how did Dorothy?" asked Quatre.

"WHAT???!!!" screamed Wufei. "Would everyone stop looking at me!"

***

Jenni composed her thoughts. "Hmmm... I've never tried to kill my friends." 

"Ya sure about that, now?" asked Hannah.

Wufei, Quatre, Angel and Dorothy reached for their drinks. 

"Wait a sec. What about Heero and Relina?" asked Duo. 

"Well…technically, they were never _friends," Jenni avoided Heero's deathglare._

Next was Daniel's turn. "I've never danced round in my underwear, singing." 

Jack burst into laughter.

Daniel aimed a gun at Jack.

Jack immediately stopped laughing, groaned and reached for his glass. 

So did Relina. 

Everyone turned to stare at Relina, wide-eyed.

"I was six!" said Relina defensively. 

"Well, I guess THAT'S understandable," said Daniel.

"Awww... that must have been so cute," said Heero. 

Relina blushed, then Hannah tapped her shoulder and handed her a photo. "Jack doesn't have your age excuse." 

Relina looked at the photo and giggled. 

"WHAT THE-!!!?" shouted Jack.

Hannah showed the photo to everybody, thwarting Jack's desperate attempts to get it back.

"Hey!!!" complained Jack. "No fair! You're all picking on me," he hiccupped. "Well that's just FINE!" 

He fished a photo out of his jacket pocket and handed it around to everybody. It was a lovely "early morning" shot of Hannah. 

"HEY!!!" shouted Hannah. 

"Ummm... not a morning person I take it?" asked Dorothy, who promptly got hit with the frying pan. (HA! Katie couldn't take it off me! Not even for cookie dough!!)

"JACK!!!!" shouted Hannah. 

"Uh-oh…. SOMEONE'S in trouble now." giggled Daniel.

"Relina, you're up!" shouted Jenni, trying to head off the carnage. 

Relina tried to think of something no one could ever have done. "I've never used whipped cream for anything other than food." 

Heero actually spoke. "Not true."

Everyone turns and stares at Relina, mouths open.

"Don't tell me you've never been involved in a food fight before!"

Everyone let out giant breath they were holding.

Of course, Rowena and Kian drank.

Katie and Draco paled, and stared at Relina. "How did you kn-..." they both stopped and reached for their drinks. 

"I always wondered where you went at weekends Draco." Said Hermione, disgustedly.

"What about the restraining order Draco?" asked Manisha.

Trowa also reached for his glass. 

"Trowa???" shrieked Quatre. 

Everyone: (GASP!!!)

"I work in the circus Quatre," reminded Trowa. "I am a clown! Custard, whipped cream, chocolate mousse - I've thrown 'em all." (Charlotte started singing 'Gotta catch 'em all', but everyone ignored her.) 

Everyone: (PHEW!)

"My turn, my turn," said Hermione. "This one was Dorothy's idea." She shot Draco a penetrating glance. "I've never slept with Harry." 

Katie and Manisha merely stared at her whilst Draco sputtered and choked. Hermione looked disappointed, and faintly relieved.   
So, there was hope after all. 

"Not if she's thinking what I THINK she's thinking!" said Katie.

Draco ground his teeth. How could she? This meant war! 

"My turn!" he said. "I've NEVER crept NAKED into another person's room to try and seduce them with my feminine wiles!" He shuddered. 

"That's scarier than Daniel before he's had his five cups of coffee in the morning!" said Jack.

"I don't like this Author!" said Hermione, reaching for her glass.

"And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you, either!" said Rowena, from Kian's lap.

Hermione turned on Draco, infuriated. "How could you..." she drank from her glass.

"Back to the beginning," said Duo. "Hmmm... I've never..." 

*** 

Hannah sighed. "I've never had sex in..." her mind wandered. "An aeroplane or a Gundam." 

Heero and Relina went bright red and picked up their glasses. So did Jenni and Duo.

"Oh you're kidding..." said Sirius.

"PLEASE be kidding!" pleaded Daniel.

Draco and Katie looked at each other, "Why didn't we think of that?" Draco asked. 

"Prob'ly cos it would be too cramped," said Katie. "I mean, where would you put..." 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione, with her hands in her ears.

*** 

However, this was soon dwarfed by Wufei's next statement. 

"I've never been insulted by Jack," said Wufei. 

"How could he not have been insulted by Jack? Jack insults EVERY ONE!" asked Daniel, appalled.

Everyone but Wufei and Jack went for their glasses. 

"Told ya!" he said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" Jack demanded. 

"DUH! It means you insult everyone! What did you THINK it meant!" said Draco.

A drunken Hannah patted his shoulder. "Don'cha worry Jack," she said. "We all know that'sh how you show affection." 

"Yes, we noticed how you sculled your glass Hannah," said Relina. 

Duo: ……..I've run out of comments. Anyone else got one?

*** 

"I've never kissed another person of the same sex," said Heero. 

"HA! Take THAT you Heero/Duo fans!!!!!!!" shouted Relina. Jenni grinned.

Of course, the Grinch and Nick drank.

Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances, smiled, and also drank.

(Everyone stares wide-eyed at the Author) "I THOUGHT YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!!!!!!"

"True-true," said Jenni. "But they're so funny, and they're not much, so I decided to let this slide. Anyway, whenever those two are in a fic together, they're always at it one way or another. Who else would ya pair them with? Dorko?"

Quatre snorted.

Dorothy looked hurt. Still, there would always be fun with... 

"I've never had sex with Jack," Dorothy said abruptly. Everyone turned to look at Daniel, who raised his hands. "Not guilty." he said. "Look at Hannah - look at Hannah! For goodness sake stop looking at me... she's practically drinking the whole bottle. 

Everyone turns to look at Hannah.

"Doncha y'all look at me!" drawled a very drunk Hannah. Who, had in fact, been drinking nearly all night, whether she'd done the I've never or not.

"Is it just me or has _Hannah drunk a lot so far?" asked Duo._

"Ish jusht you." Said Hannah.

Everyone turned back to look at Jack.

"Why won't you believe me? There's nothing between Daniel and me. Nothing I tell you! See, I'll prove it!" He grabbed Hannah and kissed her. 

"Awwwww...how sweet!" said Relina.

"Oh..." said Dorothy disappointedly. No scandals here.

"Okay Jack, we believe you." Said Duo.

"Jack... you can stop now." Said Wufei.

"Jack... don't you have to come up for air or something. Jack? JACK!!!" shrieked Daniel.

"Okay, NOW it's gone too far" said Jenni.

"DUH" said Daniel.

*** 

The evening wore on: 

"I've never been turned on by my Gundam - or anyone else's. Why is everyone looking at me disbelievingly?" said Wufei.

Nobody drank.

Duo stared at Wufei for a second, before cracking up.

*** 

"I've never been thrown out of a big brother house." Said Kian, smirking at Brian. (See earlier chapters of BBMW)

Brian and Nick picked up their glasses.

Dorothy and Hermione made a big show of not picking up their glasses.

"Don't push it." Said Jenni.

***

"I've never had sex in…the kitchen." Said Angel.

"We can soon change that." Said Ellie.

"Do you guys have cameras in our house or something?" asked Draco picking up his glass.

Mass spitting out of hordeuvres. 

*** 

"I've never used another persons name at school." Said Duo. 

"Did you have a problem with that Duo?" asked Heero.

"Not really, I got great grades! I even got an A in philosophy." 

"Bet you've never had one of those before." Said Katie.

"He hasn't." said Jenni.

"Are you making fun of my intellect, again?"

"Hmmm…." Said Rowena. "Would we? Really?"

*** 

"I've never had sexual fantasies about Janet." (A/N the nurse lady in Stargate.)

"Damn you Jack!" shouted Daniel.

"Daniel! Ew!" said Hannah

Everyone stared at Daniel, and then moved away.

"What?" he said.

"It's TRUE?!?!?" asked Jack.

"I choose to plead the fifth on that one!"

*** 

"I've never tried practicing the kama sutra." Said Sirius.

"You guys DO have cameras in our house!" said Draco, alarmed.

"Do you two ever STOP???!!!" asked Hermione.

"Umm... is that an I've Never statement?" 

Manisha and Hermione screamed in horror.

Katie whispered to Draco. "They don't REALLY have cameras in our house, do they?"

*** 

Around 5 am things began to run down.

Trowa and Charlotte had gone to sleep in the corner, occasionally murmuring, "Pika..." 

Quatre and Trowa were leaning together drunkenly on the couch.

Hannah was languidly draped over Jack who was still sitting bolt upright despite the two empty champagne bottles in front of him. Heero and Relina were still sitting together, both still blushing and avoiding looking at Draco and Katie, who were playing footsie. Jenni was sitting beside Duo, sipping her champagne and smirking as Pikkoro tried to think of a safe question that didn't involve sex in strange places or poses, since he'd discovered MORE about Katie and Draco's sex life than he'd ever wanted to know. 

"Ummmm... I've never... been locked outside in my underwear." he said finally. 

Hannah giggled and reached for one of the four champagne glasses in front of her. Damn things kept moving about!

"You drunken fool," said Jack. 

"Hey, it was deliberate," she said. "I was trying to get away from the jerk on the other side of the door!"

"Hee hee…I bet it was Daniel!" whispered Duo.

"You... you... you... went out with someone?" asked Jack disbelievingly.

"Hey... not everyone's totally resistant to my charms," said Hannah.

"Immoral woman!" 

Relina, Hermione, Katie and Jenni, Rowena, Manisha and Ellie do the patented Sheep™ squeals. (Baaa! Don't ask! I'm sure Rowena or Katie could explain it better anyway.) 

"Ohh…this is gonna be good!" said Manisha.

"What's your problem? You don't have any right to criticize me or be judgmental - it's not like we're married or anything." 

"If we were married things would be different." 

"…yeah…" said Daniel. "They'd argue even more then they do now!"

"But we're not, Jack, so this is pointless," said Hannah crossly. 

Dorothy gently woke Charlotte up to watch as they all drew closer to the argument. 

"I know that we're not but you should listen to me, woman!" 

"I don't think so." 

Jack's eyes flashed. "You are so stubborn! Who would want to marry such a woman as you anyway?" 

"Well you don't have to worry about it." Hannah shrugged and turned away, reaching once more for her drink. 

"Fine! Will you marry me or not woman!" Jack shouted. 

:::Author desperately trying not to laugh out loud and worry her father who's looking at her strangly.:::

The room held its collective breath. 

"I bet she'll say no!" whispered Dorothy, excitedly.

There was a short pause. "Okay," said Hannah, just before passing out. 

"…just goes to show ya how drunk she was!" said Duo, grinning.

Jack looked at her as the last conversation trickled through his skull. He looked up at his audience, whom were all grinning at him. 

"Congratulations!" said Draco. "I've never proposed to someone in a drunken rage." 

"…..or proposed to anyone at all!" muttered Katie.

"Well mayb…" said Draco… then Manisha and Hermione gagged him before he could say anything else. Katie deathglared at them.

"Uh oh…" said Manisha.

The End (Heh heh)


End file.
